Judah
Judah is a yellow, G-type star nestled squarely on the border between sectors G-1 and G-112. Only a factor of several hundred kilometers determines that the sun belongs to sector G-1. This means that technically all of its planets, moons, and asteroids belong to sector G-112 for half of their orbital periods and then belong to sector G-1 for the other half. The star has been famously classified as the Galactic North Star to which navigators align their galactic maps. Two rings of asteroids spin around the star; one thin ring in between the orbits of its 6th planet Hebron and its 7th planet Eleazar and one much larger ring out past the orbit of its furthest planet Elihu. Planets Judah is orbited by 12 planets: 9 lifeless rocky worlds, 2 medium-sized gas giants, and 1 planet capable of supporting human life. Azmaveth Azmaveth is the planet orbiting closest to Judah, at a distance of 34 million kilometers, and is the most massive rocky world in the Judah system. The small planet is protected by a thin atmosphere ⎯ composed primarily of helium and oxygen ⎯ and a weak magnetic field, but both combined are still not enough to keep Judah's oppressive heat at bay. The rock burns at over 214 degrees celsius even at its furthest point in its orbit. The small world is orbited by an equally lifeless moon, Joash. The moon orbits at a distance of about 170,000 kilometers. Jehu Jehu is the second planet orbiting Judah, at an average distance of 50 million kilometers. The planet has no atmosphere and is not tectonically active. The geologically dead world is mostly composed of iron and silicate, but large deposits of platinum and copperite can be found near the planet's southern pole. Shammah Shammah is the third planet orbiting Judah, and one of the brightest objects in the system. The planet has a thick atmosphere of carbon dioxide and nitrogen dioxide gas. The iron core and molten rock mantel give the planet a healthy amount of geologic activity, covering the world in powerful nitrogen-spewing geysers and volcanoes. Elhanan & Heleb Elhanan and Heleb alternate as the fourth and fifth planets of the Judah system, depending on the time of their respective years. Both were once moons of the planet Shammah, but sometime in the distant past Heleb wondered too close to the more massive Elhanan and the two collided. Their geological material was reshuffled into the two planets known today and their gravitational acceleration flung them both out of Shammah's gravity and into their own stable orbits around Judah. Elhanan, receiving the brunt of its past collision with Heleb, is incredibly geologically active. Its mantle rapidly churns around its iron-nickel core projecting a powerful magnetic field around the planet. Volcanoes explode the small world's mass into space, at times so far the debris becomes small asteroids following Elhanan in its orbit, but more often the molten rocks fall back down to the planet resulting in catastrophic impacts. As a result Elhanan is the hottest planet in the Judah system with a blazing 463 degrees celsius surface temperature. Heleb seems luckier. Elhanan took most of the planet's mass in their collision and Heleb cooled relatively quickly. Now it is a lifeless, airless rock with a radius less than even 1,000 kilometers. Hebron Hebron is the only planet of the Judah system capable of supporting human life. At a distance of 102 million kilometers from its parent star and a stable atmosphere of nitrogen and oxygen, Hebron has the right temperament and surface temperature to support a wide variety of flora and fauna as well as deep oceans of liquid water. A liquid metal mantel and solid iron core churn under the planet's crust providing a moderate level of geologic activity and a protective magnetic field. The lush world is orbited by a single moon: David. Eleazar Eleazar is the first and largest gas giant orbiting the star Judah. It is the most massive planet and most massive object in the Judah system, besides Judah itself. The charcoal-brown colored world is orbited by 9 primary, large moons and dozens of smaller moons captured from the nearby asteroid belt. The mammoth world swallows up its moons on a regular basis, scarring its atmosphere and dirtying its sulfur dioxide clouds with particles of debris, giving it its dark charcoal color. Eleazar's upper atmosphere is a melting pot of precious minerals and gases such as rhodium, palladium, osmium, mercury hydride, argon, radon and thousands of others. Ishbaal Ishbaal is the second and only other gas giant in the Judah system besides Eleazar. It is orbited by 4 primary, large moons, but like Eleazar, has dozens of smaller, more irregularly shaped moons. The gas giant is circled by bands of deep reds, oranges, blues, and grays. It has a very faint system of rings. Zadock The next planet in the system is the small rocky world Zadock, over 190 million kilometers from the star Judah. Zadock is the ninth planet orbiting Judah. The planet has no atmosphere and is not tectonically active. The geologically dead world is mostly composed of simple silicate. The small planet, like Elhanan and Heleb, is a former moon. Originally the world circled the gas giant Ishbaal, but when Zadock strayed too close to one of the gas giant's other moons it was flung from Ishbaal's gravity, establishing a stable, elliptical orbit at its current location. Jediael Jediael is a small, frozen planet orbiting Judah at a distance of 247 million kilometers. The freezing world is almost completely covered in a smooth layer of water ice. From orbit is almost seems like a featureless blue ball, except for the few mountain ranges in its southern hemisphere. It is thought that at one time Jediael's atmosphere was much thicker and traces of methane and carbon dioxide found deep beneath the ice crust suggest that the world was much warmer early in its life and that all of its ice was at one time a vast ocean. For an unknown reason Jebdiael's tectonic activity ceased long ago and now the world is dead at a chilling -128 degrees celsius. Jerimoth Jerimoth is the second furthest planet of the Judah system and the second coldest at -149 degrees celsius. The world has a thin atmosphere of ammonia methane gas, casting a purple hue across the silicate that makes up most of its crust. The tiny world is orbited by a single moon: Joelah. Elihu Elihu is the furthest planet of the Judah system as well as the coldest with a surface temperature of -226 degrees celsius. The planet has a large core of solid iron and a thick crust of polycrystalline silicon making the planet sparkle as if studded with diamonds. Small patches of water ice break up the shimmering, tan surface. Category:Star Category:G-Type Star Category:G-1 Category:Judah System